Jeannie Cross
Jeanette "Jeannie" is a smart, very kind and friendly and a caucasian twenty year old girl and the commander of the Space-Time Police. Appearance She has a pale skin complexion and blonde hair that is tied into a ponytail, plus she has bangs. she wears a blue bow on her ponytail, a black jacket Time Police, a burgundy skirt, black slip-on shoes and a gun. In Bugs Bunny's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Adventure Jeannie had blonde hair that reached halfway down her back with a blue plain headband and blue ribbon on the side, but after cutting most of it off, it comes to her neck, not even her shoulders.. In Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity She wears a yellow goggles. In Another Conclusion (Part 6) She wears a female commander space-time police sheriff's uniform. History In, Regular Show X The Looney Tunes Show: Cross Generation, She's the Super Spy FBI Police Commissioner Detective. In, Margaret gets Jealous, She and Mordecai did not kissed fro friendship. She's gives me a Magic Sword, gun and weapons for the park members. In, Another Conclusion (Part 6), She is now promoted to commander status, and orders Gash and Renzo to eliminate Shadow Black Widow, Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane, Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Black Cat and Shadow Quake. She leading the mecha of the Space-Time Police Sheriff's Ships, alongside Gaban, Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail), Juspian, Speilvan, Diane Lady & Helena Lady, by Insulated Spider-Man against The Destroyer. She don't remember being messed up. Forms - Super Mode= Jeannie transforms into Super Mode. Most of her weapons goes onto her back while two leg pieces connect to the blue part of her legs and her mouthplate comes over his face. Jeannie goes into Super Mode when fighting in battle against anybody vaguely threatening. *'Attacks' **'Cyber Buster' - Hyper Mode= Jeannie Super Mode transform into Hyper Mode. *'Attacks' **'Hyper Punch' **'Hyper Kick' **'Hyper Slash' **'Hyper Shoot' - Ultimate Mode= Jeannie Hyper Mode transform into Ultimate Mode. *'Attacks' **'Ultimate Kick' **'Ultimate Punch' **'Ultimate Slash' **'Ultimate Shoot' - Gold Mode= Jeannie Gold Mode, is the Golden Armor form of Jeannie Ultimate Mode. Unlike most members of her species, he has five fingers per hand instead of three. *'Attacks' **'Gold Blast': Unleashes a large number of energy bullets or missiles from her body. **'Gold Explosion': Unleashes a large energy wave from her body. **'Gold Punch': A punch attack that results in a small shock wave. **'Gold Kick': A simple kick attack. - Crimson Mode= Mordecai Crimson Mode is the mode form of Jeannie Gold Mode. Jeannie Crimson Mode appeared in Bugs Bunny's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Adventure *'Attacks' **'Crimson Light': Jeannie Crimson Mode shatters the bonds between this world and next, casting her enemies into oblivion. **'Final Justice': He obliterates his adversaries with the full might of her gungnir. **'Invincible Sword': Attacks with the full might of her sword Blutgang, the sword glows and releases a huge slash. - Fighter Mode= Jeannie Fighter Mode, is an alternate form of Jeannie Crimson Mode. The Fighter Mode gives Mordecai Super Mode a more human shape. It is also said that his fighting power is tripled. *'Attacks' **'Laser': Fires a huge blast of positron energy from the same-name cannon on her right arm, causing major disaster. It only functions as a "normal" hyperlaser cannon in the Real World, however. The attack is more 'laser-ish' upon Fighter and Paladin Modes. **'Ginga Crush': Transforms the Positron Laser on his arm into a bigger form held by both arms which fires a powerful blast of dark matter on his enemy. Alternately she can fire the same attack when the dragon mouth on his chest opens up with the PL protruding from it to fire a white spherical version. - Paladin Mode= Jeannie Paladin Mode is an even more powerful alternate form of Jeannie Fighter Mode. *'Attacks' **'Mega Sword': Cuts the opponent in two with a single stroke of her Mega Sword, resetting and clearing their configuration data. - Sonic Mode= Jeannie Sonic Mode is Jeannie's new form. It used as armor (torso and shins, jet pack, siren blasters). Sonic Mode comes with its own finishing move; The sword becomes a flaming sword, then Jeannie flies up in the air, and releases four streaks of fire from the sword. *'Attacks' **'Sonic Sword' *'Attacks' **'Sonic Shoot' **'Sonic Sword' - Ultra Mode= Ultra Mode is Jeannie's new form. *'Attacks' **'Ultra Sword' - Burst Mode= Jeannie Burst Mode is the new form of Jeannie Ultra Mode. *'Attacks' **'Corona Blaze Sword': Combines her flame shield and sword into a new, far more powerful sword. **'Final Shining Burst': Uses every last bit of his power to create a great explosion. - Booster Mode= Jeannie Booster Mode's most notable feature is its additional armoring compared to fly with great mobility, leaving large contrails of fire due to the tripled thermal energy output and perform the Booster Slasher. *'Attacks' **'Booster Slasher' - Rising Mode= Jeannie Rising Mode is the upgrade. *'Attacks' **'Rising Blast' **'Rising Slash' - Survive Mode= Mordecai Survive Mode is Jeannie's Survive form that appeared in Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity. *'Attacks' **'Survive Blast' **'Survive Slash - Shining Mode= In Shining Mode, Jeannie wields the Shining Caliber in Twin Mode as paired blades for his high-speed "Shining Clash" attack. His final attack is Shining Kick and Shining Punch. *'Attacks' **'Shining Caliber Twin Mode' **'Shining Kick' **'Shining Punch' - Infinity Mode= Infinity Mode is Jeannie's diamond-based ultimate form. *'Attacks' **'Infinity Slash' - Cosmic Mode= Cosmic Mode is Jeannie's electric blue form. *'Attacks' **'Barizun Sword' **'Super Galaxy Finish' - Strongest Complete Mode= Strongest Complete Mode is the true form of Jeannie. *'Attacks' **'Complete Kick' **'Complete Shoot' **'Complete Slash' - Brave Mode= Brave Mode: Makes its first appearance in Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity *'Attacks' **'Mebium Knight Blade' - Phoenix Brave Mode= Phoenix Brave Mode: This form appears in Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity *'Attacks' **'Mebium Twin Swords' - Mega Mode= Mordecai Phoenix Brave Mode morphs into his Mega Mode. *'Attacks' **'Mega Blade' - Electric Mode= Electric Mode is Mordecai's golden form. *'Attacks' **'Electric Rod' **'Electirc Shock' - Fusion Mode= Fusion Mode is Jeannie's first purple form. *'Attacks' **'Fusion Shoot' **'Fusion Slash' - Superior Mode= Superior Mode is Jeannie's final and true form. *Weapons **Brave Snatcher *'Attacks' **'Brave Slash' - Super Megaforce Yellow/Super Mega Mode= ;Arsenal: *Legendary Morpher (temporarily) **Legendary Ranger Keys *Super Mega Blaster (temporarily) *Super Mega Saber (temporarily) - Legendary Mode= - Kamen Rider Siren= *Weapons **Sword Vent - Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Jungle Master Mode= *Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Jungle Master Mode **Weapons ***Claw Boosters - New Powers (1)= *Unnamed Yellow Ranger }} }} Equipment Devices *Mode Timer - Jeannie's wristwatch device. *Gold Legendary Morpher - Jeannie's morpher. *Super Mega Buckle - Jeannie's belt. *Wrist Blasters - Jeannie's new weapon. Realtionships Mordecai She is with friends with Mordecai. Passion Jeannie kisses Mordecai and Rigby.They have not become an item although they knows how each other feel. Rigby She is with friends with Rigby. Category:Avengers Category:Human Females Category:Heroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Female Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Good Guys Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Agents